qubofandomcom-20200214-history
Zambezia
Title card: later • NATURECAT: Pant. Pant. How far have we gone? Show characters and view of the house • SKWEKS: Dude, we haven't even left the house! Cue GoAnimate Caillou dance-crying, with Nature Cat's face Short clip of a clock with time passing by (Globglogabgolab music plays) • ZAMBEZIA: There's the airport! But what are we going to do? • SKWEKS: Aych em em em em. Looks like the only way to enter the airport is to swim under that lake to that sewage tunnel and end up out of the toilet. From there we'll disguise ourselves and enter a plane that's boarding to Africa. We'll try to blend in with the other passengers. The sewage is even clean water! • ZAMBEZIA: And then I'll see Mommy and Daddy again! Let's do it! • NATURECAT: But whyyyyyyyyy?!? • SKWEKS: It's either that or no parents for our zebra friend! Extreme close up on Nature Cat's face as an earraped quote from the original "Water, WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE WATER" plays Cut to view in water • ZAMBEZIA: Cannonball. • HEL (ED): I am Neptune! King of.. *splash* • MARIO: It's a the Nutshack Day Z and Skweks are in the water, along side Hel and Zambezia • SKWEKS: Your turn, Nature Cat Nature Cat gets in the water, but as soon as he does this, an earraped scream is heard as there is another extreme close up on him. Title card: one second later.. Underwater • NATURECAT: Glub glub glub glub glub glub glub glub Out of the bathroom toilet • SKWEKS: We made it, and we somehow not stink from all the sewage. • NATURECAT: Waaaaaah! I'm all wet! Someone get me the rope and gun! • SKWEKS: Relax, Nature Cat! We'll dry you off, as soon as we find something to disguise ourselves. • ZAMBEZIA: I brought this big black sheet during our swim. • SKWEKS: Jackpot! Short clip of a clock with time passing by (Globglogabgolab music plays) • SKWEKS: So far, things are actually going well this time, Nature Cat! The plane to Africa is boarding right now, and you even bought Zambezia some food for the flight. You did use actual money, right? • NATURECAT: Of course I did! I'm Nature Cat! A hot lady appears • NATURECAT: Gasp! A hot chick! You know I can't resist one! • SKWEKS: What are you doing! We have to leave right now! Nature Cat talks to the lady • NATURECAT: Hey there, baby! • WOMAN: Who are you, and why are you all wet? • NATURECAT: I often like to swim fully clothed. It gives you more weight in the water, for more exercise. • WOMAN: Well you shouldn't do that. You'll catch a cold. Let me dry you off with this towel you're wearing. The wet black cloth disguise accidentally unmasks our 'heroes' • WOMAN: Hey! They are not pedestrians! They are stray animals! • POLICE: And what kind of dollar is this??? • WOMAN: Police! Get them! • NATURECAT: Uh oh! • HEL (ED): The number you are dialing is not in service. In Jail! • SKWEKS: Nice going, you idiot! This time your wacky escapades have really gone too far! • NATURECAT: Only one thing to do at a time like this... Cue clip of Caillou throwing a temper tantrum with his head replaced with Nature Cat's. Then time card: And out of nowhere they find his parents, don't ask. • ZAMBEZIA: Mommy! Daddy! I finally found you! Thank you so much for helping me find my parents! Bye friends! The zebras leave Nature Cat is then replaced by an image of Garfield • SKWEKS: I can't believe that actually worked! How did you manage to do it, Nature Cat? • NATURECAT: Well ya see, all I had to do was... Title card: too lazy to come up with the rest. See you next time.